bravefrontiereuropefandomcom-20200213-history
Units
__TOC__ As you continue through the lands of Grand Gaia, you will gain access to Units, by defeating and capturing them during quests, or by Summoning them through the Gates. Units are the spirits of mighty heroes, legendary monsters and great demons who once walked the world. Manifested by the Summoner’s will and strengthened by her/his power, they are both comrades and weapons in the battle against the fallen gods. View Units This interface shows all of the units you currently own. There are several filters that can be used to sort the unit view by tapping the Sort Filter button Sort *'Element' – Sort units by Elemental property. Units will be sorted by the following: Fire > Water > Earth > Thunder > Light > Dark *'Level' – Sort units by Level. Higher leveled units will appear at the top. *'Rarity' – Sort units by Rarity. Higher rarity units will appear at the top. *'Cost' – Sort units by deployment cost. Higher cost units will appear at the top. *'HP' – Sort units by HP. Higher HP units will appear at the top. *'Attack' – Sort units by Attack. Higher Atk units will appear at the top. *'Defense' – Sort units by Defense. Higher Def units will appear at the top. *'Recovery' – Sort units by Recovery. Higher Rec units will appear at the top. *'Acquired' – Sort units by when they were acquired. Newer units appear on top. *'BBLv (or BB Level)' – Sort units by BB Level. Higher BB levelled units will appear at the top. *'Sphere' – Sort units by how many spheres equipped. Most spheres equipped to a unit will appear at the top. *'Raised Stats' – Sort units by how many stat imps fused to a unit. Most imps fused to that unit will appear at the top. *'Favorited' - Sort units by Favorite. Favorited units will appear at the top. Filter *1st column: Elements – You can filter which element(s) you would like to view. Dimmed out elements will not be displayed. *2nd column: Rarity – You can filter which rarity(ies) you would like to view. Dimmed out rarities will not be displayed. *3rd column **'Normal' – Units that are probably usable (have Brave Burst and possibly Leader Skill). **'Evolution' – Units that are mostly used for evolving units. **'Enhancing' – Units that are mostly used for fusion. **'Sale' – Units that are mostly used for selling for Zel. This usually only applies to Jewel Ghosts, Jewel Kings, Jewel Gods and Golden Gods. *4th column **'MAX' – Units that are max levelled. **'Not MAX' – Units that are not max levelled. *5th column **'Imp Fused' – Units that are partially imp fused **'Not Imp Fused' – Units that have never been imp fused before **'Parameters MAX' – Units that have maximum stats from the imp fuse. *6th column **'Sphere' – Units with sphere(s) equipped **'No Sphere' – Units with no sphere(s) equipped **'1 Sphere' – Units with 1 Sphere slot **'2 Spheres' – Units with 2 Spheres slots *7th column **'Atk BB' – Units with Brave Burst that are Offensive **'Rec BB' – Units with Brave Burst that are purely for Heal **'Buff BB' – Units with Brave Burst that are purely for Support *8th column **'Has SBB' – Units with Super Brave Burst unlocked **'Has UBB' – Units with Ultimate Brave Burst unlocked **'Has EX Skill' - Units with Extra Skill unlocked *9th column **'Favorite' – Units that are favorited **'Not Favorited' – Units that are not favorited *10th column **'In Squad' – Units that are in any of the squads **'Not In Squad' – Units that are not in any of the squads The filters shown are sort in Descending order, you may change the order to Ascending if you like by tapping on the Ascending buttion, and units that are currently assigned to a Squad will be sorted separately and displayed first. Manage Units On the Manage Units screen, you can manage the Squads that will fight in the Arena or in Quests. A Squad can be composed of a maximum of five Units. The total cost of the selected Units cannot exceed your current cost limit. The cost limit increases according to the player level. *Equipping/Swapping Units **Tap on an Empty Slot to equip unit. **Tap on equipped unit to swap. **You can preset 10 squads, swipe left or right to change squads. *Unit Cost **Each squad can equip 5 units **Each unit has a cost, the more powerful, the higher the cost **Level up your Summoner Level to increase your squad cost capacity *Change Leader - Tap "Change Leader and assign any units currently equipped in squad as leader by tapping on it. *Change Position - Tap "Change Position" and drag your equipped units to swap positions with each other. This might help you optimize your use of units with different speeds during battle to create more simultaneous hit chances thus producing SPARKs. Fusion By fusing a unit with another unit, you can strengthen that Unit by raising its level. You must have Zel and Material Units in order to Fuse Units. Units used as fusion material disappear after use. You can gain bonus XP by using Units of the same element as material. (e.g. Earth God fused to an Earth unit will gain more XP bonus) If the material unit has a Sphere equipped, it will be unequipped automatically. Steps on Fusion #The option to Fuse Unit is found under the Unit menu. #A Base Unit must be selected. This unit will be the one receiving the EXP. #After choosing a base unit, up to 5 other units can be selected from your unit inventory as "Ingredients". These ingredients will be fused into the base unit. #There is a Zel cost associated with the fusion process, displayed as ingredient units are added and/or removed. Refer to the Costs section for more details. #The amount of XP to be gained from the fusion is also displayed. This amount may be higher after the actual fusion process. #Once the player presses the Fuse button, a short animation will play and the results are as follows: #:: #: SUCCESS will yield no bonus EXP to the base unit and is the most common one. #:: #: There is a small chance for GREAT SUCCESS, which provides a 50% bonus to XP gained, as well as a slight increase to the chance for raising BB/SBB levels. #:: #: The rare SUPER SUCCESS provides a 100% bonus to XP gained, as well as a small increase to the chance for raising BB/SBB levels. #: Note: Special events, like "Fusion Rate Up", may affect the occurrences of GREAT SUCCESS and SUPER SUCCESS. Enhancing Units *Elemental Gods :: :: :: :: :: :: : Ghosts provide 1,506 base XP, or 2,259 XP to the matching element. : Kings provide base 11,012 XP, or 16,518 XP to the matching element. : Gods provide base 51,518 XP, or 77,277 XP to the matching element. : Crystals provide base 151,524 XP, or 227,286 XP to the matching element. *Frogs and Imps : The Burst Frog when fused increases one unit's BB/SBB level by 1. : The Sphere Frog adds another sphere slot to a unit, allowing that unit to equip two spheres at the same time, instead of the usual one. : The Burst Emperor when fused increases one unit's BB/SBB level by 5. : Vigor Imp Molin permanently increases the max HP of a unit by 50 when fused.* : Power Imp Pakpak permanently increases the max ATK of a unit by 20 when fused.* : Guard Imp Ganju permanently increases the max DEF of a unit by 20 when fused.* : Healing Imp Fwahl permanently increases the max REC of a unit by 20 when fused.* : Almighty Imp Arton permanently increases the unit's max HP by 150, and max ATK/DEF/REC by 60 when fused.* :* Note: Stat-increasing imps can only raise their respective stats to a certain limit, that varies from unit to unit. Evolution Some units have the ability to evolve. When a Unit is evolved, a more powerful version of the Unit is born. The following conditions must be met to make a Unit evolve: *The Unit to be evolved must be at max level. *You must have the Material Units required for Evolution. *You must have the required amount of Zel. Besides the usual conditions stated above, the following conditions must also be met when attempting to evolve any Unit to their Omni rarity: *You must have the required amount of Karma. After a Unit is evolved, a certain portion of the Brave Burst level belonging to that Unit's previous form will be passed on to its new version. The Brave Burst level amount that will be passed on is as follows: (Pre-Evolution ⇒ Post-Evolution) *BBLv1 ⇒ BBLv1 *BBLv2 ⇒ BBLv1 *BBLv3 ⇒ BBLv1 *BBLv4 ⇒ BBLv2 *BBLv5 ⇒ BBLv2 *BBLv6 ⇒ BBLv3 *BBLv7 ⇒ BBLv3 *BBLv8 ⇒ BBLv4 *BBLv9 ⇒ BBLv4 *BBLv10, SBBLv1 ⇒ BBLv5 *BBLv10, SBBLv2 ⇒ BBLv5 *BBLv10, SBBLv3 ⇒ BBLv6 *BBLv10, SBBLv4 ⇒ BBLv6 *BBLv10, SBBLv5 ⇒ BBLv7 *BBLv10, SBBLv6 ⇒ BBLv7 *BBLv10, SBBLv7 ⇒ BBLv8 *BBLv10, SBBLv8 ⇒ BBLv8 *BBLv10, SBBLv9 ⇒ BBLv9 *BBLv10, SBBLv10 ⇒ BBLv10, SBBLv1 Evolution Units These are the following units used for Evolution: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: Each of the materials can be commonly found on their respective Daily Dungeons, or in certain Quest Maps *Nymphs can be found on Mistral, as well as on Tuesdays *Spirits can be found on Morgan, as well as on Tuesdays *Idols can be found on St. Lamia, rarely, as well as on Tuesdays *Pots can be found on Palmyna onwards, as well as on Tuesdays *Elemental Totems can be found on Ryvern onwards, as well as on Weekends. The Miracle Totem can only be found on Weekends *Mecha Gods can be found Weekends *Mimics can be found on Wednesdays *Bulbs can be found on Wednesdays *Tones can be found on Thursdays Evolution Items Evolution Items are usually used for special units, such as units that are before Disciples of the Gods batch receiving 7-star forms, units that are before Bariura Royalty batch receiving Omni Evolution forms, Mock Units, etc. : Legend Stone is commonly used for previous units that are before Disciples of the Gods batch receiving 7-star forms. Sell Unit Units are typically sold for Zel when they are in no use for content. Sale Units Sale Units (or Jewel units) are best sold for Zel. :: : Jewel Ghost sells for 5,000 Zel. : Jewel King sells for 20,000 Zel. : Jewel God sells for 50,000 Zel. : Golden God sells for 300,000 Zel.